Magical Bodygaurds
by Mirriashi
Summary: My first fanfic, so dont be too harsh in the reviews. A Naruto Harry Potter crossover. Kakashi, Team seven, and Miriashi are sent to protect Harry Potter. Set up in Harry's 4th year. What will the result be? Rated T for language. Now continued after a couple years pause, gomenasai! And, also currently being re-written.
1. Chapter 1: A Mission

Chapter One; A Mission and a Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter. All rights belong to Kishimoto-sensei and Ms. J.K. Rowling

Konichiwa! I am Mirriashi, and this is my very first fanfiction. I'd like to thank LikeABoss for beta-ing this. If ou could take some time out of your day, check out his YouTube Channel at channel/UCf-YvRRaLGuW3NTLjfoZBxg. And subscribe!

* * *

-Kakashi's P.O.V.-

Even without the loud, obnoxious announcement, Kakashi could tell that Guy was near.

"Yosh, Kakashi!" shouted a voice behind him, and he suppressed a sigh. ' Didn't we have a match just an hour ago?

"Konbanwa, Guy." Kakashi said, not even bothering to turn. "Need something?"

"Not me. Hokage-sama summoned you to her office. We're supposed to go get your team, too." He stopped walking right in front of Kakashi.

"We?"

"I'm supposed to escort you!"

"Mm. Do you know why?"

"Because you're always late! It's un-youthful and-"

"No, I mean why summon me now?" 'Did she forget it was my day off? '

"A mission. It supposed to be high ranked, too." He looked carefully at the masked face, knowing that high ranked missions often came with weird responses from his rival. "We should be going." Still, nothing changed, and Kakashi just stood there unblinking. "Kakashi?" Guy waved his hand against the jounin's face, which then poofed up. "A clone! I suppose he got the information, but what trickery! Now I cannot escort him to be on time!" He kneeled down, defeated. "THE SHAME! To punish myself, I shall run fifty laps around Konoha!" Without further ado, he got up and started running towards the border. Several townsmen shook their heads at the erratic behavior that was, unfortunately, part of their lives.

'A mission? On my day off, when she's always nagging at me to take more breaks? No,' he dismissed the thought. 'Perhaps a briefing for tomorrow. Or a cover up for something more important?' he let his feet wander while he thought, not caring if he was late. Looking up, he saw that he was on Ninja Academy school grounds. "Ah. Perhaps a slight tinge of mischief..." He poofed himself into a classroom, and suddenly he was facing around twenty- no, twenty-one pairs of eyes. "Good afternoon, class. I expect you'll be dismissed in a bit, but before you go, I'd like to teach you something your teacher doesn't usually." He heard a sputtering teacher behind him, and sensed a movement near his head. Quickly grabbing the wrist, he flipped the teacher onto the podium. "Ah, konbanwa, Iruka-san. I was just showing your students the proper way to execute a over-shoulder flip. Poor things looked bored out of their minds."

"Kakashi!" A red faced sensei tried to untangle himself. What have I told you about-"

"Ah ah ah-!" the silver-haired jounin wiggled his pointer. "Just wanted to drop by and remind students why they want to become a ninja in the first place. Hey, kids-" he turned to the eager little faces, "was I ever here?"

"No, sir!" they sat up straighter.

"Did anyone flip your teacher today, in class?"

"No, sir!"

"And should you listen to his lectures more, to become a good ninja?"

A few couple mixed answers this time, but the majority answered positive. "Good. See, Iruka-san? You have such smart students." He let the scowling man go.

"I'm going to file a report on you."

"Yes, for the eighth time, when you have no proof. Don't let them think you're crazy." He opened a window, and much to the children's surprise, jumped. They were on the third floor, how-?

"Ja ne!" Kakashi gave a two fingered salute to those crowded around the window, and poofed off again. Man, it was fun to mess around with kids, as long as they weren't his. He missed the days when his brats were just that- brats. The dented bells seemed to weigh heavier in his pocket, now that Naruto and Sakura had finally passed the one test no one else seemed to. He smiled as he ducked under the sign.

"Ey, Kaka-sensei!"

* * *

Third Person

"Ey, Kaka-sensei!" Naruto waved him over next to Sakura and the newest member, Sai. Smiling [as much as one can with an eye- oh wait, this is an anime/manga/fanfiction], Kakashi sat down. "Hello, everybody."

"Hey, if it isn't Kakashi!" they were longtime friends now, due to a blonde, blue-eyed father and son duo. "Would you like something?"

Well, he hadn't eaten dinner yet. "Sure. Mm, how about the miso one?"

"Coming right up." the old man gave one almost immediately, "I was expecting Naruto to order one earlier, so I made it in advance." Kakashi turned to the others.

"Uh, sensei…?" Sakura looked over the boys, "As the oldest one here, would you mind paying?"

"Oh? An unusual request from you of all people, Sakura-chan. What's up?"

Naruto held back a snicker. It was Sai who answered. "She made a bet with Naruto and lost."

An eyebrow lifted in slight amusement. "Following in Tsunade-hime's footsteps, I see." He teased.

"N-not at all, sensei! No, it's just," her face was the color of her hair, "I was pretty sure I'd win..."

"From a logical standpoint, Sakura, the odds were mostly balanced, and-" She nudged Sai harshly, cutting him off. Naruto was now openly laughing, and even Kakashi was smiling underneath the layer of cloth. Good times, good times-

"Oh yeah. By the way, Lady-Hokage wants us in her office."

"When?"

"About-" he checked an imaginary watch, "half an hour ago."

He was left in the dust, his pupils not wishing to make the short tempered lady any more mad than she probably was.

* * *

-Kakashi's P.O.V.-

The "You're Late, Kakashi-sensei! " was expected at this point.

"Sorry, I was helping a old lady cross the road."

"Lie-er!"

The rest of the group just looked relieved that he wasn't later than he already was.

"Did I miss anything?" asked Kakashi. His eyes scanned the room, landing upon an Anbu in the (conveniently shadowy) corner. A quick chakra scan also revealed two more protection anbu and an old man behind her chair.

"Actually, we were about to begin." said a pissed off Tsunade. She had been drinking, no doubt. "A lot of things happened that I can't put into words all too well, but here's our client."

A foreign old man stepped out from behind Tsunade's chair. "This is Olbus Dumbledoe, and he..." the awkwardness was apparent. "Yeah, no. Shizune?" Shizune opened her mouth to give the facts, but the old man stepped in.

"Good evening, my name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

(A/N: That's his full name, right? Forgive me if it's not, and tell me in the reviews.)

"I am the headmaster of Hogwarts, a school that teaches magic to young wizards and witches. I am also a friend to the Third Hokage, after he saved my life when we were youngsters. I'm quite sorry to hear of his death." All bowed their heads in a short moment of silence.

"I've never heard of this 'Hogwarts' before. And magic? What're ya talking 'bout, old geezer- Itai!" Naruto exclaimed in pain as Sakura stomped on his foot. "What was that for, Sakura?"

"Be more polite, you idiot!"

Dumbledore held up a hand. "I'm sorry, I didn't make it very clear. I come from a different dimension altogether." Another pause, as everyone tried to take it all in (save for the Hokage and her assistant, who had already heard the spiel).

"Excuse me, a different dimension?"

"Yes. Though I haven't visited this in years, Konohagakure is just as- no, more beautiful than the last time I came."

"Thank you, we try to keep it nice." Shizune said, "But back to the matter at hand, do you think you can do the magic thing…?"

"Ah, yes! Now," Dumbledore pushed his sleeves up a bit, "I assure you, this is a common method of passing information in my world. Please keep still for a moment."

"Wait! What are you going to do-?"

"It's alright," Tsunade assured, "It doesn't hurt or anything, trust me." So the shinobi kept quiet, and the wizard placed a spell on them. "See?"

She was met with more dumbstruck silence.

"I'm sorry, Tsunade-sama, but as with you and the others, they will need some time to understand this information."

"Riiight. Meet at training ground 5 at seven tomorrow morning for further details and departure. You're dismissed."

This they understood, and filed out. Tsunade sighed, and the other two people in the room gave a chuckle. "Well, that certainly went better than the other group, didn't it?"

"Yes," the Hokage smiled thinking of Kiba's reaction, "it certainly did."

* * *

LlikeABoss: Remember to review, please!


	2. Magical Bodygaurds, Welcome!

**Chapter 2: Welcome!**

* * *

—–—––– **Chapter 2;** Mission Plans—–––—––—–––––

Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Naruto. Or Harry Potter.

Mirriashi: Let's get started.

* * *

 _ **-7:02 in the morning-**_

The group had gathered several minutes before, and were now waiting on a specific someone.

"So, who're you?" Naruto asked. Everyone else there had been a member of his academy class, but the new lady he hadn't been aware of. "I mean, I sensed you the other day in grandma Tsunade's office, but it was really busy, dattebayo?"

"Yeah." She agreed.

"I do apologize for that. Do you mind if we go over your names again? I don't believe I caught them yesterday." Dumbledore said.

The others blushed. Darn it, in the whole mess the other day, they'd forgotten to introduce themselves (in Japan, this is a very rude thing to do)!

"I'm Haruno Sakura, pleased to meet you!"

"Sai. Just Sai, if you will."

"The name's Inuzuka Kiba! And this here," he patted the large dog's head, "is by partner Akamaru."

"Tch, what a- actually, nevermind. My name is Nara Shikamaru."

"H-Hyuuga Hinata."

"Uzumaki Naruto! And you better believe it!"

"And you?" the wizard turned his head to the anbu.

"...please, call me Wolf."

"Wolf?"

"It's my codename."

Dumbledore shook his head. "I'm afraid you can't exactly go like that. In my school, there is a rule that no one is allowed to wear articles of clothing that cover their face. Unless, this is an absolute requirement?"

"...No. As of my last mission, I'm no longer an official part of the Anbu." She delicately took off her porcelain mask, revealing a woman in her late twenties. "Mirriashi. "

"What about your surname?" Sai asked, curious to see if she was like him. She shook her head, then stopped mid-way. "I suppose… that one could say my surname is Xin." No one asked why Mirriashi was unsure. Some secrets were better kept private.

"Hey, hey! You look familiar!" Naruto pointed at her.

"Pointing is rude, Uzumaki-kun. And yes, we've had a passing aquaintance."

"We did! Uh, when?"

 _'Long ago, when you weren't even as tall as my waist.'_ She thought, instead saying "You wouldn't remember. Should we go over our mission again, while we're still waiting for Hatake-san?"

"That's a good idea." Shikamaru grabbed a nearby stick off the ground and started doodling. "Dumbledore-san?"

"Yes. The student that you need to protect is Harry Potter, whose profile I already gave to you yesterday. As his friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, are always with him, they usually are also in danger. At least one of each of you will be in every class, and it will be arranged for some of you to be in the same dorm.

"Uzumaki, Nara, Haruno, Hyuuga, Inuzuka and Sai will pose as fourteen year old students. A simple henge should be enough to change your height, no? Hatake and Xin will be teachers, while two body doubles will pretend to be students along with you. A temporary group will be created for your arrival. Anyone have any ideas to name it?"

"Kishimoto." Mirriashi said immediately. She was met with stares, so explained defensively "We shouldn't do a name to revealing, such as our village name. It's a group of students, not a place, so forget 'Land of Fire'. No one knows what a shinobi is over there, and anyone's name is awkward."

"That is wonderful reasoning, Xin. Does anyone have any objections?"

"What about 'Hokage'?" Naruto asked, "You know, the plural version." Sakura stomped on his foot. "Itai! What was that for, Sakura-chan?!"

"There's only one Hokage, fishball. You can't just name a group of people who aren't even Kage, 'Hokage'." Kiba leaned away, not wanting to catch the (metaphorical) wave of idiocy. "Baka."

"W-well, it's not that bad of a name… " Hinata mumbled.

"We could save that for 'Plan B', Naruto. Thank you. Then," he cocked his head, "let's go with Kishimoto for now."

"That sounds great." Kakashi chose this moment to enter the training ground. "Ohayo, everyone."

"You're LATE, Kakashi-sensei!"

"Yes, I know, but see, there was a poor little kitten-"

"Lier!"

Kakashi scanned the faces. "Oh, the others too?"

"Yup." Kiba grinned, "Sorry, Kakashi-sensei, but you're stuck with us."

"Heichou." Mirriashi spoke up. Kakashi signed to her, and she signed back, no one else knowing what it meant.

' _Not your captain anymore. Is that you, Wolf?_ '

' _Hai. Sorry, Hound-'_ she tried to change the sign _'Hatake- um..._ '

' _San. And Kakashi-san would do just fine, too. So, what's your name?'_

' _Xin Mirriashi. '_

' _Good to know. It's been awhile, huh?_ '

' _Were you visiting Rin and Obito?_ '

'. . . _Yes, but let's put that aside for now._ '

"What was that all about?" Hinata asked, to which Shikamaru replied "Code, probably the one Anbu use for their missions." Hinata nodded.

"So, what did I miss?" Kakashi turned towards Sai.

"Not much, just going over the mission details. And we also decided upon a name."

"Oh?"

"Kishimoto. Xin-san came up with it."

"I see. Well, don't let me interrupt." He sat down like the rest.

"Glad to see you're here, Hatake-san. Continuing on," Dumbledore started again, "You also know of the Triwizard Tournament and my suspicions."

"That someone will try to sneak Potter-san in?"

"Yes. I have taken precautions, but nevertheless, this is Voldemort we are talking about."

"Shouldn't we call him what everyone else does?" Shikamaru asked. "Since we don't want to draw more attention than we're already going to."

"Harry likes to call him Voldemort, as do I." He stated simply.

"Oh. Alright, then."

"Hatake-san, Xin-san, in case of a direct attack on the school, please defend it. As teachers, you will also be teaching the students basics of taijutsu, genjutsu and ninjutsu. Just humor the students, as your more important roles will be carried out by _those_ doppelgangers."

"Hai."

"Just wondering," Kiba grinned, "how much are you paying for this many of us on an S-ranked mission?"

"About 2,000 galleons per person, for the whole school year. Of course, some of that does go into buying wands, robes and for your own spending money during the stay, which you keep, but other school supplies are given to you."

Jaws dropped. Mirriashi did some quick math out loud. "One galleon is worth 288 ryo. Times two-thousand is 576000 ryo. Times eight for each of us is... Wow. That is a lot of money."

 _{A/N: Ryo is that universe's money, since Japanese currency is in yen. For my viewers' convenience, it's $25, or 17 british pounds, or 27 Euros, or 2878 yen. Times 2000 and you get $50000, or 34000 pounds, or 46735 Euros, or 5756000 yen. Yeah, I did some research.}_

"How much is that?" Naruto asked. Kiba was trying to count on his fingers.

"4608000 ryo." Answered Shikamaru, genius that he was. "Since it's gold, it's worth more to us. But don't forget that we only own 20% of our earnings, since, you know, Pein's attack. We have to put a lot of money into rebuilding right now, though at least we aren't short on personnel. Plus, this is the perfect opportunity to hide you away."

"Still, still! That's like, a LOT! Because 4608000 divided by… 10? Times 2? Divided by 8, is..."

"115200, Naruto." Kakashi said, sighing in exasperation. "This is what you get for not paying attention in class all those years ago in class."

"If you're almost done, we have a 'ride' to catch." Dumbledore took out a paper lantern.

"A ride?" Sakura wondered. "We don't exactly know how to 'apparate', or 'disapparate'. Well, there are some jutsus, but-"

"Oh, not that."

"Then flying? That seems awfully-"

"I'm really sorry to interrupt you, Haruno-san, but we should be going. Everyone," he held the lantern out. "If you could please hold on to this. You too, Akamaru, just place a paw on it. Now, prepare yourselves, portkeys are quite the rough ride." With a jerk, they were off.

 _ **-6:00 in the morning, on the grounds of Hogwarts-**_

Some landed quite smoothly, others stumbled a bit. "Are you all alright?"

"Hai, Dumbledore-san."

"Hey, what was that?" Naruto disentangled himself from Akamaru, both having ended up on the ground. "WOOF!"

"My apologies," Dumbledore led them towards a large lake. "I've forgotten how unpleasant some of our methods of transportation are. Though I must say, you took it quite well for a first time."

Just then, the group caught sight of the lake. Or rather, what was _behind_ the lake.

"Woah..." the grand castle towered above everything. " _This_ is the school?"

"Yes." Dumbledore looked on with them. "The sight never gets old, even after all these years."

Towers and gates and school grounds all, it was a breathtaking sight to behold. Add a sunrise, and voila.

"Come along now, there's much to be done. We only have two weeks to whip you all into shape before the students arrive." A carriage clip-clopped its way over with the largest man they'd ever seen in the lead. "Rubeus Hagrid! Right on time, my friend."

"Good ter' see yeh, professor. Ah, you got the ninjas wi' yer!"

"E-excuse me, sir? We aren't ninjas. U-um, well, we're shinobi, although you could c-call some of us kunoichi? Er..."

"Oh! I'm sorry, m'bad."

They made their introductions, then climbed aboard (four to a carriage). How exciting that their journey was starting at last!

* * *

Please, leave a review? In my re-write that's coming out in maybe a week, they're getting wands. As of January, 2017, Chapter three hasn't changed and therefore is extremely confusing. Gomenasai!


	3. Chapter 3 Wands and Choices

Chapter Three; Wands and Choices

Disclaimer; I do not own anyone or anything in here except for my O.C., this really bad plot, etc. All rights belong to Ms. J.K. Rowling and Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

* * *

"Please, please come on in! Oh, this is going to be so fun!" An excited Ollivander pushed everyone in. "Wands for people of wandless magic! You'll soon see that having a wand makes all the difference!"

That was their backstory; they'd come from a branch of people who practiced 'wandless magic', known to them as jutsu. They'd come to learn magic and teach semi-normal people 'their magic'. Worst. Cover. Ever.

"This is such a drag." Shikamaru complained, twirling a 30 cm, alder, dragon-heartstring in his hands. It emitted green sparks, which Ollivander decreed a succes.

"But it's interesting, isn't it- eep!" Hinata almost dropped her wand that popped a patch of floor off. "Oh, I- I'm so sorry!"

"No need, that's a great sign, actually! Pick it up, it's a good one. 22 cm, willow, unicorn-tail. Gentle thing, that female mare." He grabbed a box off a shelf in the back. "Do any of you have ideas for your wand?"

"Yes." Mirriashi raised a hand, then quickly put it down, embarrassed to be acting like a schoolgirl. "Well, for the others, anyway."

"Oh? Do tell, do tell!"

She began rattling off a list. "Something canine and stubborn- ah, solid, for those two boys- something refined for Haruno-chan- the pretty pink-haired one- One with a brush-like model for the pale one- Sai?-, and probably another dragon heart-string for Heichou- er, Hatake-san. The one with gravity defying hair."

"Me? Look at you, Xin-san. That lock of hair isn't very earthbound, either." Kakashi teased, referring to the top of a jet-black bang that went down to cover her left eye. She blushed a little, adding; "I believe Akamaru doesn't need one. He's already got the fine qualities of being Inuzuka-clan bred. Great-Pyrenees?"

Akamaru woofed contentedly in agreement.

"Alright..." Ollivander climbed down. "These should do the trick." He handed a few to every person without a wand to test out. Pretty soon, sparks and bangs filled the room.

"My my, you certainly know your comrades well, Miss Xin." Dumbledore said.

Mirriashi looked a bit uncomfortable. "It's... less of knowing them, than knowing about them."

"Oh?" He wondered what that could mean.

"Hey, hey! What's this one in mine?" Naruto asked. Blasts of wind came forth wherever he waved his wand, knocking over the ladder that the wandmaker had been using. "Oops."

"Ah, that's a curious one. 34 cm, hickory wood with a fox-fur core. I've been doing some experimenting, and the whisker-like marks on your face reminded me of it."

"Fox?" Naruto hoped that he hadn't given anything away. "Ha ha, what a weird… thing… "

"Odd indeed. Ah, miss! Your name is Miss Sakura, yes?"

"Yes..." Sakura answered, uncomfortable with the fact that he used her first name. In this dimension, titles and how you called someone were different. They all knew this, but it was still weird.

{ _A/N: Let me elaborate. In Japan, calling someone by their given name- known in english as your 'first name', showed that you knew them very well, cared for them, and they did to you too. If this encounter had been japanese, Ollivander would've called Sakura 'Haruno-san', which actually does translate into Miss/Ms./Mrs (or Mr, if she'd been male) Haruno. To get a feeling of what it might be like, imagine a stranger calling you by your middle name and saying 'girl/boy/attack helicopter/insert gender' here after it. That's how the Narutoverse characters feel right now, poor things._ }

"How does that wand feel?"

"Er..." she gave it a few flicks, and sickly golden wisps drifted out. "I don't know. Like as if it didn't have enough 'oomph', if you know what I mean."

"Yes, yes. Well, try this one! Very fitting for your name." he shoved a box into her arms. Taking out the wand, she saw the layered but straightforward design. "28 cm, cherry, dragon heartstring core. A rare but powerful combination, often desired in Mahoutokoro, the wizarding school in Japan "

"Cherry. Ha ha, funny." She waved it about, conjuring green slashes of energy. "This is actually pretty good." Sakura smiled and flicked it some more, pleased.

 _{A/N: It's been confirmed that there is a magic school in Japan called Mahoutokoro in the site Pottermore, in the 'Cherry' section of 'Wand Woods' in 'Written by J.K. Rowling' from Ollivander's perspective. Also, the joke is that the sakura tree is a variant of cherry trees, and the wand follows on Sakura's name. Why am I explaining? It's not funny if I have to explain...}_

Kiba butt in, impatient. "Hey! Can I have this one?"

"Hm, a shorter one. 23 cm, dogwood, kelpie hair. One of my wands from early on, as I don't use kelpie hair anymore. It should match you just fine, as long as by 'have' you mean 'buy', young man." His eyes twinkled with humor. Then he walked over to the two adults who were having trouble. "Can I help you?"

"Thank you, but I'm good. Xin-san, though-"

"Heichou, if you wish for me to call you Kakashi-san then you must call me Mirri-san."

"Alright, alright. So, she's tried out a lot now, but nothing. They all seem to refuse her touch."

"Really? An odd one indeed. I know just the right one for you!" He headed to the way back and brought a box out that had a different design than the others. "I've had two cases just like this before, and the first one spent a week coming back day after day before we found a match, but I know better now." He lifted the lid and blew on the thin film of dust. "One of my grandfather's wands, a hybrid of many things. 28 cm, a hawthorn and aspen cross-breed, red-tailed hawk feather entwined with thestral tail hair. I found it… humming."

"Humming? Do they usually do that?" Sai asked, curious. In his hand, he held a short and brushlike 18 cm, hazel, mild-steel core.

"Some wands tend to when they find the perfect owner. Also, most of you seem attracted to wands that previous generations of my family made. Curious."

"I suppose-" Mirriashi reached out to take it, only to find that it jumped up to meet her hand. "Huh."

"Well, I can safely pronounce it yours, then!" Ollivander smiled sadly. "There's not many of my grandfather's creations left, so I hesitate to part with them sometimes. May I…?" Mirriashi handed it back, and with care, he cast a cleaning spell, then laid it down in it's faded velvet lined box. "Now, let us check the prices." Ollivander shuffled away towards the front counter, sharing a knowing look with Dumbledore before opening the cash register.

* * *

Sorry for the huge amount of Author Notes. If you liked it, then please leave a review! There's a reason why I went with the woods and cores I did for the shinobi, as can be found _here_ :  collection/jk-rowling-how-the-wizarding-world-works

Edit: Just scroll down to the Wands section. It appears in the following order; Wand Cores, Wand Lengths & Flexibility, Wand Woods. There's a whole explanation on/about them, and you can see if what I chose for each character matches them!


	4. Chapter 4 Beginning Strands

**Chapter Four; Beginning Strands**

Disclaimer; I do not own anyone or anything in here except for my O.C., this really bad plot, etc. All rights belong to Ms. J.K. Rowling and Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

Hello again! Just as a refresher for last time, know that Dumbledore and Hagrid took our Konoha friends to get their wands and other supplies. It turned out like this:

Hinata - swirly design, 22 cm, willow, unicorn tail-hair (the current Ollivander's creation)

Kiba - crooked design, 23 cm, dogwood (yes it's an actual thing), kelpie hair, (the current Ollivander's father's creation)

Naruto - very straight but slightly split on the tip, 34 cm, hickory wood with a fox-fur core (the current Ollivander's creation)

Sai - a short and brushlike with a string loop, 18 cm, hazel wood, mild-steel core (yes it's an actual thing) (the current Ollivander's father's creation)

Sakura - twisty design with thin copper handle, 28 cm, cherry branch, dragon heartstring core (the current Ollivander's creation)

Shikamaru - twisted design with a bronze handle, 30 cm, alder wood, dragon-heartstring core (the current Ollivander's creation)

Kakashi - 34 cm, fir wood, dog (german shepherd) fur (the current Ollivander's father's creation)

Mirriashi - 28 cm, a hawthorn and aspen cross-breed, red-tailed hawk feather entwined with thestral tail hair core (the current Ollivander's grandfather's creation)

Except for Hinata, Naruto and Sakura, the tips are sharp/pointy as hell. Now I'll stop rambling and get on with my story =^-^=.

* * *

"Uzumaki, it was meant to be stirred _counter_ -clockwise, _not_ clockwise."

"I did, you geezer! Look, see?" Naruto waved his stirring stick in a vaguely counter-clockwise direction.

"Then why, of all things, did your failure of a potion _explode_?"

"How should I know? Besides, you're the professor! Shouldn't you be telling me?"

"Why you little-" Before the potions master could do anything drastic, Mirriashi stepped in. "Professor Snape, please. Let's act as civilized as we can."

"Tell that to the boy."

"I cannot."

"Are you not in command of this 'mission'?"

"Yes, but things concerning Uzumaki-kun are complicated. However," she turned her head toward Kakashi, who was watching the whole thing with slight amusement, "Kakashi-san, if you could?"

"Naruto, stand down." he said lazily.

"Why should I?"

"Because he's the teacher, and we are the students."

"So?"

Kakashi shrugged and looked to Sakura. "Fine. Naruto, you idiot, you were just mixing it, not stirring any direction."

"But Sakura-chan!" he whinned.

"But nothing." Snape cut in, "This is wasting time. Let me see everyone else's potions, and you better stay after to make a new one, Uzumaki."

Naruto grumbled under his breath.

"How was Potions?" Kiba asked through a mouthful of food.

"It was alright." Sakura shrugged, "But Naruto has to stay after again."

"What did he do this time?"

"Well, it wasn't my fault that I didn't move the stick perfectly counter-clockwise!" Naruto defended himself. "Even if you're a know it all, Shikamaru, making the stuff is hard!"

"Yeah, but I know what counterclockwise means. Do you?"

Sai traced a finger in the air. "A circle going to the left, right?"

Kakashi and Mirriashi sat a short distance away. "I wonder why they separated us. How many students do they have in a class, four?"

"Around twenty." Mirriashi answered. "And it's probably to get us used to being apart, and give two teachers something to do while the other three prep for the lesson." Currently, only five teachers were at Hogwarts, Mcgonagall, Flitwick, Snape, Sprout, and Hagrid, not counting Dumbledore, who fills in our gaps. Everyone else is still on vacation, but coming back a few days before the students. "On an unrelated note, our group has Hagrid next."

Kakashi gave a sour chuckle. "Ah, the wonders of being taught like a genin again."

"Which isn't a bad thing, Heichou."

"Yeah." he took another lightning fast bite of his food, and Mirriashi turned her head politely. "See? This is why I sit with you. "

"It's funny though, how they try to see your face."

"It's nothing much to look at."

"Yes it is."

"You say that, but the only time you saw it, it was bloody."

"That wasn't the only time. And you obviously hide it because anyone who saw would get an instant nosebleed."

Kakashi tilted his head. "When else did you see it?"

"That's for you to find out."

The Kakashi enjoyed listening to the banter of war veterans and ex-anbu like him, but rarely did he participate. When he did, though… well. It was even better. They finished their food and walked out onto the school grounds. This was the only class which all eight of them had together, but seeing as six were teenagers and two were their previous teachers, of course their was a natural divide by age.

"Hullo, there!" Hagrid waved them over, "Yeh'll like these beauties fer sure!" With his other hand, he was petting a sort of eagle horse hybrid. "Hippogriffs. S'from my firs' year of teaching. Though, there was an accident wi' Buckbeak tha-" he cut himself off. "Er… Did Dumbledore tell you about 'that'?"

Shikamaru nodded on everyone's behalf. "They're hiding out, aren't they?" referring to Sirius and Buckbeak.

"Yeah. Jus' don' mention them around the other students." Hagrid gave a whistle, and seven more hippogriffs clopped out of the forest. "So, since we don' want a repeat of the first time, watch me very carefully."

Hagrid bowed to a different one other than he'd been petting, while giving instructions. "Keep yer eye contact, an' show respect. If it gets feisty, back off, but don' look away." The hippogriff in question, a rather large rowan, pawed the ground. After a moment, it lowered it's head in acknowledgement. "If they accept, reach forward tentatively an' put yer hand on their head."

The shinobi looked on. "This is gonna be easy." Kiba strode towards another hippogriff. "The Inuzuka are good with animals of all kinds!" But it shied away from him. "Huh?"

Akamaru had his hackles raised. "Jeez, Akamaru, stand down." when he didn't, Kiba sighed. "Okay, then. Sit. Stay." Reluctantly, he did so.

The others had scattered, to, each finding a creature. "Good, good. Now bow. Lower, Uzumaki!"

"Okay, okay! Look, I'm bowing." But the one he faced immediately trotted away. "Huh?"

Shikamaru, Sai, Sakura, Kiba, Mirriashi and Kakashi had 'tamed' theirs with minimal problem. With Hagrid's help, even shy Hinata found a match.

"Up yeh go!" Hagrid hoisted a startled kunoichi onto her hippogriff. "Steady," he warned her ride, signalling to not take off.

"A-are you sure I won't fall off?" She questioned.

"This un's very steady, miss. Yeh don' have to worry a thing." Turning around, he saw that most others had gotten onto theirs, too. "Ah, great! If you wanna try taking off, I already got them trained. Squeeze their sides wi' yer knees, an' give 'em a tap for landing."

"And they will listen? Just like that?" Sakura ran her fingers through the feathers worriedly.

"Yeh. If fact, Haruno, why don' you go first?"

"ME?"

* * *

Mirriashi and Naruto stood next to each other, watching the others soar. "It's Kurama that makes bowtruckles and hippogriffs alike fear you, isn't it?" It was more of a statement than question.

"Kurama? Uh, who's that?"

Mirriashi flinched and berated herself inwardly. "Apologies. I meant to say the Nine-tails."

" _Hey, boy. Ask her how she knows about 'Kurama'._ " The demon fox within him demanded.

" _Why? Who's this 'Kurama'?_ "

" _If you want to know, then you'll ask._ "

"I dunno. Maybe. Hey, can I ask who Kurama is?"

". . .Why don't you ask _him_? Nine-Tails sama knows better than anyone, don't you?"

"I have! He just says to ask you!" Naruto pouted. Then he stopped short. "Wait, did you just call Nine-tails 'sama'?"

"You should address him with more respect. You do know that, without the seal, Nine-Tails is one of the strongest tailed beasts?"

" _Brat, let me talk to her._ "

" _I'm not stupid, fox! You'll take control of my body if I let you!"_

" _You know that you can just give me control of just your mouth, right?"_

" _I won't!"_

" _Then just translate my words to her!_ "

"Okay, okay! Mirri-sensei, the fox wants to talk to you."

Mirriashi's eyes widened. "Wait, Naruto. Don't even give him control over your mouth, he could-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know! I'm just translating for you." Naruto folded his arms. "So, um. Who told you his name- wait, Kurama is his name?!"

"Kurama-sama, with all due respect, he should have learned this later on, once you've formed a bond."

"Ha! A bond, me and the demon? Yeah, right."

" _For once, I agree with you._ "

"See? Even he agrees!"

"Kurama-sama, though I haven't forgiven you for killing my sensei and your rampage, I understand that you were not yourself. And that you hate our kind for what we did. So please, accept my apology, insignificant though it may be, and I beg you to not take your anger out upon Uzumaki-kun."

"What're you apologizing for, sensei?"

Nine-tails laughed. " _How adorable. The human is showing humility. You could learn something from her, boy."_

"Well, Uzumaki-kun?"

"Sensei, please, its Naruto! We've been here for days now, shouldn't we be on first name terms already?"

She smiled. "Very well, Naruto-kun. My further apologies to the both of you, but since Hagrid is coming, shall we continue this conversation next time?"

"Sure! Hey, Hagrid!" Naruto waved him over.

"Uzumaki, yeh're m'worst student in all o' my one year o' teachin'." he chuckled, coming over, "You jus' repel every beast aways from yeh."

"And you," turning to Mirriashi, "Usually you're so good wi' things, but I guess every un's got a weakness, eh?"

"Oh no, Professor Hagrid. You see, apart from avians- birds, I mean- I've found that creatures possessing flight tend to stay away from me, as they can sense that… " she trailed off, wondering if she should keep it secret.

"They can sense tha'?"

"...nothing. It's nothing."

* * *

LlikeABoss leaned back, finished correcting grammar mistakes. "Hn."

"I know, I know.." Mirriashi turned around. "Well, thank you, readers, for sticking with my terrible writing."

"You're too humble."

"No, I'm honest."

"You can be both, you know. Subscribe to my channel, AisanInvasion, at  channel/UCf-YvRRaLGuW3NTLjfoZBxg. "

Mirriashi coughed something that sounded suspiciously like 'shameless advertising'.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Um, if you're reading the next chapter any time before March 2017, it's going to be really confusing. Since I'm re-writing this story. But leave a review, and tell me what you think! Has my english improven?"

"Also, thanks to GoldenSteel and another anon for your reviews a year back. And to those who kept the hope that she'd keep writing alive. And me," LlikeABoss tapped his chest, "who dragged her to the desk because I was sick of those 'please write more' notification e-mails of your reviews."

"I'll get you a new set of earphones."

"You better."

"Will you keep on being my beta?"

"Until after the next chapter, promise. Your english doesn't need my help anymore."

"But I'll miss our chats!"

"Deal with it." He took out the lollipop he'd been sucking. "I got too much school anyhow."

"Mind your grammar, my beta." Mirriashi grinned. "And thank you all for being patient with me, these things take lots of time to write. Signing off!"


	5. Anouncment

_**Anouncment**_

 _Mirriashi:_ I had hoped it wouldn't come to this but... I am moving. And I really think I won't be writing anytime soon. I'm not going to quit, though. Its just... hard times. So for now, good bye. Mirri, signing off.


	6. Re-Announcement!

Re- Announcement

Hey, I'm back in the game! Sorry to basically everyone who read this fanfic (-), but it took a while.

Losing your parents isn't easy… No they aren't dead, just, not with me anymore…

Anyway, I'm rewriting this. I look back seeing my most popular story in such bad writing, and, we'll, look at the new chapter one! Yaaaay!

I'll be seeing you in the reviews, hopefully! Thank you to those who followed, favorited and reviewed for not giving up on this!


End file.
